Hujan
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Hatinya menangis seperti Fuuto yang menangis juga hujan yang belum terlihat akan reda ini.


**Kaga: minna! Kaga modorimashita! Ne ne ne Kaga kembali dengan membawa cerita manis antara Philip dan Shoutaro.. langsung simak saja ya..**

**Here we go (warning Shounen-ai)**

Kebersamaan kami ini terkadang membuatku harus berpikiran menyedihkan. Terlebih setelah aku tahu bahwa partnerku itu seharusnya sudah meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang dirinya hanya kumpulan data. Hal ini terkadang menbuat pikiranku diliputi rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, dengan partnerku, pemuda Cyclone yang manis itu.

**Hujan**

Terbangun dari mimpi indah, setelah bertarung melawan Ryuube juga mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Philip 12 tahun lalu. Dan kulihat Philip masih sering melamun menatap 'evil tail' bertuliskan nama seluruh anggota keluarga Sonozaki, keluarga Philip yang sebenarnya.

Wajah Philip yang melamun menatap 'evil tail' itu terkadang membuatku sedih, tidak seperti Philip yang biasanya.

"Philip-kun... ada apa?" saat itu aku lega Akiko bersama kami, terkadang Akiko mampu membuat Philip kembali tersenyum.

"Aki-chan.. tidak, hanya sedang berpikir sebentar," jawab Philip walau tersenyum tapi aku tahu hatinya sedang menangis, seperti Fuuto yang menangis. Begitu juga dengan rintik hujan yang masih membasahi semua yang ada di luar.

Akiko terdiam, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan suatu rencana. Sesekali ia memandang keluar, memandang hujan yang masih mengguyur Fuuto. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa tatkala hujan belum terlihat akan reda.

Aku tahu rencana gadis itu, ia ingin Philip sedikit melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana kami bertarung dengan Ryuube, ayahnya sendiri. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, hujan menjadi tanda air mata Philip mengalir.

Tiba-tiba Philip beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "maaf hari ini aku mau di ruang rahasia saja. Jangan ganggu aku sementara," ia beranjak menuju ruang rahasia.

Aku dan Akiko hanya bisa diam, Philip lebih sering diam semenjak hari itu. Aku mengerti dan paham, kehilangan keluarga itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku khawatir dengan Philip-kun..." gumam Akiko pelan. "ne Shoutaro-kun, apa yang bisa kita lakukan agar Philip-kun kembali ceria lagi?" ia bertanya padaku dengan mata masih terfokus pada pintu ruang rahasia yang tertutup.

"Kita biarkan saja dia, Akiko," jawabku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap luar jendela yang masih deras dengan hujan mengguyuri Fuuto.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu menampar kepalaku, dan benar saja begitu kulihat Akiko sudah berdiri di depanku dengan sandal hijaunya yang telah berhasil menampar kepalaku telak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku geram sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Menyadarkan kepalamu! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Philip-kun terus terhanyut dalam kesedihan seperti itu, kita harus bisa membuatnya ceria lagi seperti dulu," kata Akiko dengan tangan menyilang di depan dadanya. Juga sandal hijau yang masih digenggamnya.

Aku diam sejenak, "untuk saat ini kita biarkan saja dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," ujarku pelan. Karena aku paham apa yang dibutuhkan Philip saat ini.

...

Hari hampir malam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan hujan belum juga mau reda. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan reda dengan segera. Akiko dan Terui sedang asyik sendiri, dua jam lalu Terui datang dengan diguyur hujan dan membuat Akiko sedikit protektif.

Kualihkan padangan dari dua pasangan itu menuju pintu ruang rahasia yang masih tertutup rapat. Pemuda Cyclone itu masih mengurung diri di dalam ruang itu. Kuhela napas beratku, dan beranjak menuju ruang rahasia itu tanpa memperdulikan kedua pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu.

Tangga memutar turun dan dilanjutkan dengan tangga yang naik menuju tempat Philip biasanya berada. Kuperhatikan Philip hanya diam duduk disofa.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau diganggu, Shoutaro," ucapnya datar, tapi sama sekali tidak memandangku.

Kembali kuhela napasku pelan, "diluar panas," ucapku singkat, lalu kudekati pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Philip sedikit melirikku dan kembali diam lagi, buku tebal yang biasa ia baca, kini tergeletak bisu di sebelahnya.

"Kalau..." suara Philip memecahkan kebisuan diantara kami, "kalau saja keluargaku bukan Sonozaki, mungkin aku masih bersama mereka sekarang..." suaranya pelan dan lirih.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya mengambil buku tebal yang selalu dibacanya, "kalau keluargamu bukan Sonozaki, lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku menjadi Double?" tanyaku pelan seraya menyerahkan buku tebal itu pada pemiliknya. "Atau mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu," lanjutku.

Kulihat ia terdiam akan kata-kataku, matanya masih tidak fokus.

"Selama ini aku bisa menerima diriku yang tidak memiliki kenangan tentang keluarga, tapi saat aku mengetahui yang sesungguhnya..." suaranya terhenti, tepatnya ia tak mampu melanjutkan.

"Kau menyesal?" tanyaku langsung saja, kutatap wajahnya lekat. Kesedihan terpancar dari mata karamelnya. Kuhela napas panjangku, kurangkulkan tanganku dipundak mungilnya, "kau bersama kami. Keluargamu, Terui, Akiko dan aku. Kau tahu itu kan?" aku berusaha menenangkan pemuda Cyclone itu.

"Aku tidak menyesal... hanya saja... aku..." suara yang lirih penuh kesedihan yang membuatku selalu ingin membungkam mulutnya itu. Aku tak suka dengan suara sedihnya itu.

Kudekatkan tubuhnya memasuki dekapan hangatku, "tenanglah Philip, kau punya kami. Terutama kau punya aku disini," kataku dengan mengelus punggung mungil Philip.

Kubiarkan pemuda manis itu menangis di dalam pelukanku, menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya padaku disini, ditempat rahasia ini.

"Sudah-sudah..." kuelus punggung mungil milik Philip dengan lembutnya. Menenangkan pemuda Cyclone ini, sesak mendengar isak tangisnya yang tak reda seperti hujan diluar.

Tangisannya belum berhenti, bulir-bulir air mata membasahi kemejaku juga wajah manisnya yang masih terbenam di dadaku. Sesak melihatnya begitu sedih seperti ini.

"Philip..." aku ikut sedih dengan kondisi partnerku yang seperti ini, ia cengkram dengan kuatnya kemeja hitamku.

Wajah Philip masih terbenam di dalam dekapanku, napasnya tercekat beberapa kali karena tangisannya yang ia lepas begitu saja.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi... Philip, aku disini..." aku masih menenangkan Philip, menenangkan tangisannya yang membuat napasnya tercekat.

Pelan ia lepaskan pelukanku, wajahnya basah oleh air matanya, napasnya masih tercekat akibat tangisannya, dari mata karamelnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bulir air mata masih mengalir.

"Sudah tenang?" tanyaku pelan sambil menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir lembut, kulihat sebuah anggukan pelan ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Masih sedikit sesenggukan, tapi kulihat dia mulai tenang, "arigatou Shoutaro," ucapnya pelan.

"Ya, sama-sama," kataku dengan tangan menyentuh pipinya yang berisi, perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya yang semakin memerah. Sebuah sentuhan ringan kudaratkan di bibir merah muda milik Philip, membuat rona wajahnya semakin memerah. "Jangan menangis lagi," kataku pelan dengan senyum.

Anggukan mantap ia berikan sebagai jawaban, dan kembali membuat sebuah sentuhan memabukkan yang cukup lama. Dalam dekapanku Philip terhanyut.

...

Sinar matahari cerah memancar, menyinari Fuuto yang kemarin diguyur hujan lebat. Angin Fuuto yang menyejukkan mencuri celah memasuki kantor detektif Narumi yang sepi.

Pagi itu cuaca sangatlah cerah, begitu juga dengan wajah partnerku. Kembali ceria seperti biasa, kulihat ia sedang berbincang tak jelas dengan Akiko.

"Aku akhirnya paham..." suara pelan terdengar, seseorang dengan jaket merah khasnya mendekatiku.

"Apa, Terui?" tanyaku pada pemuda kekasih Akiko itu.

Ia melirikku dengan senyum, "aku paham, hanya kau seorang yang bisa mengerti Philip. Begitu juga sebaliknya, sedangkan kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kalian berdua," ia tersenyum seakan tahu apa yang kami lakukan semalam.

Ia benar, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua. Dan aku tidak akan mau berpisah dengannya, partner berhargaku, bukan lebih berharga dari seorang partner. "Apa maksudmu?!" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Terui.

Sesekali Philip melirikku dan tersenyum padaku, begitu juga diriku.

**T.A.M.A.T**

**Kaga: fuuuuaaah selesai juga, disela-sela kesibukkan Kaga yang menumpuk *plak* akhirnya fic yg Kaga buat dengan segenap cinta Kaga pada duo sejoli Double ini *plak* *digamparbolakbalik* minta review ya minna.. arigatou *bows***


End file.
